Sexy no Jutsu
by Tsaiko
Summary: A fanfic of a Naruto fanfic by sugahlei. What happens when Sasuke finds out that Kyubi knows all of Naruto's ninja skills?


Naruto: Sexy no Jutsu by Tsaiko 

**Sexy no Jutsu by Tsaiko**

Rating: PG-13 for implied m/m sex 

The disclaimer dance: I do not own , pretend to own Naruto, or think I own Naruto. Naruto and all its characters are copyright of their repsective owners which is not me. I am not making any money off of this fanfic. It for my (and others) sick amusement. 

Author's Notes: I absolutely love sugahlei's Naruto story Division. So much so that I wrote fanfiction for it. Fanfiction for fanfiction? Lord, I think I just lowered my score on an anime dork test somewhere. Please read Division first. Otherwise you're going to be lost when you read this. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1708477 - Division

* * *

Sasuke couldn't remember who has suggested the picnic, whether it was Naruto or the demon fox. He was even less sure why he had agreed. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and it a great way to keep Kyubi from destroying anything else _...really, why did he feel the need to break every chair in the house..._ So Sasuke found himself outside under a too blue sky, wondering where Kyubi had gone. 

"Naruto, where is..." 

"Right here." No matter how many times the demon fox did it, it always surprised Sasuke. A jolt of adrenaline sent his heart slamming into his chest as warm breath tickled his ear. _Stupid! Stop forgetting that he can do that._

"Kyubi..." Naruto said in a long-suffering tone of voice. "Behave." Then he was back to devouring what was left of his lunch. 

"Stupid kit, I don't want to." Despite his words, Kyubi moved from behind Sasuke to sit on the blanket. Sit wasn't quite the right word. Lounge was a more accurate term. 

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked before his mind could start yelling at him that this was a demon and he shouldn't encourage him. 

"Do what?" Kyubi had closed his eyes, but he deigned to barely cracked one open to look at Sasuke when he asked the question. 

"Sneaking up on people." _Sneaking up on me._ "Is it some kind of demon power?" 

"No." Kyubi had closed his eye, but he was grinning. Sasuke felt suddenly like he was the butt of a joke only the demon fox knew about. "It's a ninja skill." 

"Ninja?" 

"Everything he learned, I learned as well. Everything he knows, I know," Kyubi said. Sasuke stared at a moment before looking over at Naruto. _Is that true? He knows... _ Naruto shrugged but nodded to Sasuke's unspoken question. 

"So he knows all your jutsu's?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Again, Naruto nodded. 

_Does the Hokage know this?_

"You don't believe me?" Kyubi asked. Then lightning quick, he was on his feet, sly humor in his voice. "Fine. I'll just have to show you." 

Sasuke felt the chakra being gathered around the demon fox, vaguely recognized it though he couldn't place it. He braced himself for an attack. Naruto yelled "Kyubi, no--wait! Not that one" and Sasuke felt his nervousness rise. His hands rested on his kunai, prepared to use them even though he found he really didn't want to hurt the demon. 

That was a thought Sasuke would have to examine later, when the danger wasn't so great. 

"Behold, Sexy no Jutsu!" 

There was a POOF! and when the clouds cleared, there was a buxom young women with nine tails and fox ears standing there. Sasuke stared. Naruto clapped his hands over his eyes, but he wasn't that convincing with his fingers spread so wide he could look between them. Holding one tail over ample breasts and one lower, the young woman blew them a kiss. 

Sasuke brought a hand to his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. 

"Hi~!" Kyubi winked at them in this form. Naruto had dropped his hands and was openly staring. Then the fox demon took one hand and drew it down is body, pushing tails out of the way and revealing a lot more than Naruto ever had in this form. 

Both Naruto and Sasuke's head followed the hand as it went lower... and lower... For some reason, Sasuke wasn't as... interested? turned on? ...as he thought he would be. As he thought he should be. Although he had to admit it _was_ a pretty sight. And if that hand got any lower, he was going to learn more about female anatomy than he'd known before. 

Suddenly, they were no longer looking at a women but Naruto _Kyubi!_. A Kyubi who was pointing at them both and laughing so hard he had to sit down. Naruto whined at the demon fox, which only made him laugh harder. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

Eventually, the fox settled down to drowse in the sun and Sasuke pretended not to notice, pretended not to care, when Naruto curled up beside Kyubi. Overall, other than the stupid sexy no jutsu trick, it hadn't been a bad day. Almost... idyllic. 

_It could have been worse._ Sasuke said as his eyes tracked over to where both Narutos lay in the sun. _He could have turned into a pretty young male kitsune when he did that._

Sasuke decided he didn't want to think about why that would have been worse. Why he had the feeling that would have affected him more. Instead, he laid down himself on the blanket and enjoyed the quiet and the sunshine. 

* * *

Sexy no Jutsu: A fanfic of a Naruto fanfic   
Posted with permission from sugahlei   
1/1, stand alone   
By Tsaiko   
_© 2004, Tsaiko_


End file.
